


Caged

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Winner (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Admin O requested a smut based on “I’m Him” and this is what she got from Admin R.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Admin O requested a smut based on “I’m Him” and this is what she got from Admin R.

You were getting ready for the night in the back of the club. You’d arrived super early to be sure your performance was spot on. You had special guests in the club tonight and your boss wanted everything perfect. SMTM4 were doing a bunch of solo acts and you were dancing. You were still in your leggings and tank from earlier, waiting to change into your outfit right before the show. The dressing room was a buzz with your honored guests. You flipped your hair over your shoulder, the curls brushing your waist as you conversed with your choreographer. A presence behind you drew your attention, “Yes?” you asked. One of the special guests was behind you. “Is there something wrong?” You blinked. He had a smirk on his face, cheesy enough to make you laugh. He introduced himself as Song Mino.” You recognized the name from both TV and the program for the night. Politely, you introduced yourself and welcomed him to the club. You weren’t really sure what protocol was. “Hey you like ducks?” You stared at him quizzically for a moment and shook it off. “Uhm, they’re ok?” A manger popped in and called for a musician practice. Mino took off, loping like a goofy dog down the hall. You shook your head as you watched him leave. What was his aim? You eventually gave up and shrugged, turning to the mirror to start getting ready for the show.

You crawled through the small space for your cage under the stage. It was definitely not safe and many nights you had to be helped out because your muscles were too tired to pull yourself out without a lot of effort. You caught your garter and felt the thin material of a thigh high rip. You cursed, assessing it as you made it into your cage. It was artful thank goodness, or you’d have to try to get out and in again in under 3 minutes. The stage door opened above you and you grasped the bars and posed as the cage brought itself up. “Thanks JC, you mumbled into your mic.” The lights were already blazing and the first musician had started his show. Only half of your dance was choreographed to match the other dancers. By the third set you were sweating heavily and even the scanty outfit you wore did little to help keep you cool. You paused in place for the next musician to come out. It was Mino. You dropped your hips and knees to hang by your arms and swayed sensually to the start of his number. You arched your back and moved with the music, this was one of only a few songs that weren’t choreographed and you could do as you pleased. The crowd was responding well to his rap and you felt the energy like a high. You grabbed the bars and pressed yourself against them. Facing Mino as he sang, “I’m raw” he winked at you, starting towards the cage. You rolled your eyes so hard at his antics that you swore you could hear your boss curse at you from the crowd.

You turned away from him in the cage and went back to crowd-pleasing. You rolled your chest out in front of you towards a group of young men who whooped and hollered in delight. You smirked; you enjoyed the appreciation. You worked hard for your body and it paid off well. Mino had inched closer again; you flipped to face him, playing to the crowd. He stuck a hand in and you moved to bite him. Snapping your teeth down in a tight grin as he moved his hand away just in time. He smirked and pointed at you as he danced smoothly away, not missing a beat. You disgruntledly finished the set. You weren’t staged for the last one since it was a slower set to cool the crowd down. Your cage sank back into the stage. The space below was pitch black and it took you several moments to readjust. Just feeling how hot it was made you groan, getting out would be interesting. You slid yourself head first through the crawlspace, hoping that a stagehand would be hanging out to help pull you through. You got most of the way when you began to stick to the cool surface and you cursed as you felt it rub your arm. You could feel the cooler air of the room on your hands as you army crawled. You slumped with a hand stuck out of the crawlspace, taking a short rest. You felt a strong, warm hand envelope your own and tug. You felt yourself slide out of the skinnier wedge and move into the entrance, pulling yourself out with little effort. “Hey JC, thanks for… You’re not JC” Mino was still holding your hand as you unfolded yourself from the crawlspace. He smirked at you in the same way he did on stage; you couldn’t deny, he was pretty cute. “Thanks…Mino” you said shortly, brushing some invisible dust off your shorts. You lifted your head up to bask in the glory of air conditioning under a vent. You felt your skin tighten as the cool air rushed over your slick skin. You licked your lips and tasted salt as you cracked your neck. Mino readjusted himself to be in your line of vision. “Can I help you?” you asked cattily. You sashayed from the room, feeling his eyes follow the swing of your hips as you flung the door open.

You hit the dressing room and collapsed on the sofa for a few minutes, groaning as you tried to get the initiative to shower and change for the cast and crew after party. One of your friends from the troupe passed by and tugged your heels off for you. You sighed at the fresh air around your aching feet. She leaned over you, “UP UP UP!” You flopped off the couch and she skipped on her way. You groaned and half crawled-half stumbled to a shower stall. You stripped and sat on the floor as the cold water rushed over you. A phone alarm went off and you knew you only had 15 minutes to be ready. You removed yourself and ran the blowdryer, your curls coming naturally as you flipped your hair back into position. You ran a line of eyeliner over your lids and swiped on some mascara. You weren’t putting a lot of effort in after spending that long washing your stage makeup off. You shimmied into a tight purple dress. The material shimmered under the light and large cutouts exposed your sides and stomach. The neckline dipped just short of indecent and you could barely bend over without showing everything. You grabbed some slightly lower heels from before and shoved your now bandaged feet into them, grunting as a particularly sore blister rubbed the wrong way. You grabbed your clutch from the lockers and caught up with JC on his way to the party, catching a ride in his new sedan.

The party was in the penthouse of a popular hotel. Some of the stage crew had called in some favors and not only was the party private, but booze provided. JC smirked at you as he opened the door and you both waved your studio ID cards at the guard. He waved you through and you stepped into the penthouse. The bedroom furniture had been removed, and the staff had filled the large space with couches and chairs, as well as turning the kitchenette into a bar, complete with bartenders. JC eyed up the attendees and nodded towards the bar. You grinned and nodded back as he broke off to get you both drinks.

You turned to face the room of already half-inebriated people and waved to your troupe in one corner. You started to make your way over, but were cut off by a couch and a crowd of people. You turned back to search for JC’s flaming red crop of hair, but were interrupted by a brief break in the crowd. Mino stepped through the center, scanning the room. He smirked when he saw you and you almost gaped as you saw his sculpted arms in his tank. You kept your face noncommittal with great effort and smirked back in a rude way. You turned as JC reached you and tapped you with your glass of ….? You sniffed it; a triple of Vodka. You cursed yourself out for being so rude to Mino, but you had no idea how else to be. You clinked glasses with JC and threw back. You were squinting through the rough follow-through of bottom shelf booze, but you could see the annoyance on Mino’s face as he sized up JC. You laughed aloud – you couldn’t help it. You and JC had been besties since you joined the company. His wife and 6 month old could attest, but you could feel the jealousy flowing in waves. JC hugged you with one arm and you giggled, knees knocking into the couch as the vodka started to take hold. He caught you and righted you and gave you a stern look, “You need more to drink” you laughed again and waved him off as he disappeared to visit his friends. You turned back to see Mino still glaring after him. Feeling the warmth down to your toes since you were well dehydrated before you had even thought of alcohol, you sashayed over, laughing as you threw an arm over the shocked Mino’s neck. “Dance with me!” He gaped at you for a moment and you stumbled as you laughed. “Surprised?” He nodded, still wide-eyed. He was hesitant, but you brought yourself to press against him and his eyes widened even more. He reached over, grabbing the glass from Pyo Jihoon’s hand and threw it back. “hell” he said with a sigh and fell into the beat with you. Your hips collided and you felt his hipbones jutting out against your own as you danced face-to-face. Letting loose was fun. You hadn’t gone out in forever, mostly because you were normally working.

You felt the side of your skirt slip up your thigh a bit and Mino’s warm hands wrapped around your waist, tingling where they touched your exposed skin. A few other idols turned to glance at the two of you in envy as Mino pulled you closer. His hands slipped lower to hold you by the hips and grind into you. You stumbled into him and he stepped backwards to stabilize both of you, but ended up taking you a few steps closer to the door as he also stumbled. The dumbfounded expression he wore was cute and his tank was gapping to let your hands wander across his well-defined abdomen. He took in a gasp of air and you smirked, quickly kissing him on the cheek before retreating slightly. He didn’t let you get far before pulling you to meet his lips. He was somewhat hesitant, but his lips didn’t lie. You knew he was interested since he first said hello. You responded to him eagerly. You stepped forward, forcing him back as you begged for entrance with your tongue. He accepted as his back pressed against the door. You reached behind him and turned the knob, both stumbling into the hallway, refusing to part bodies. The guard coughed loudly and you broke apart. You blushed guiltily at him and tugged Mino down the hall to the elevator. He clomped along goofily behind you. The doors opened as new guests arrived to the party and you entered the elevator. The doors closed and Mino pushed you against the wall, lifting you to rest on the handrails. Your dress was indecent at this point, the skirt nearly up to your waist and the neckline plunging dangerously low. Mino was less restrained in the elevator, his hands groped and his lips wandered to your throat as he moved against you. You could feel his length growing harder as he pressed against you. He sucked harder suddenly on your neck and the world flashed for a moment before you realized that he had reached behind himself to hit a floor button.

Mino pulled you from the elevator as the doors were opening. You passed an older couple as you continued your amorous activities down the hall. He pressed you against the door and you giggled as he fumbled for a key card. You heard a quiet beep and the door swung open behind you. He pushed you into the room, never breaking contact with your lips. You laughed as you stumbled backwards towards the bed. Mino used your stumbling as an opportunity to rid himself of his tank. You dropped to the bed, kicking off your shoes. Your aching feet sang in happiness and you marveled at his sculpted body, leaning forward to trace the lines of his abdomen with your tongue. He was musky, and slightly salty from sweat. He shuddered against you, grasping your hair gently. His hands traveled to your shoulders and subconsciously pushed you down, towards the line of his trousers. Your tongue traced a line along the top and he jumped suddenly. You smirked up at him, seeing his trousers tent themselves with a twitch. Your hand grazed over his length, marveling as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, bucking into your hand. Your moment of dominance was short lived as his hands shoved you backwards on the bed and he crawled over you. You reveled in his warmth as he consumed you with his own body. His kisses grew sloppy over you as his restraint wavered. His lips met your neck, warm and wet as he worked his way to your chest. Your dress was barely there, and you could feel his breath through the cloth.

Your hands slipped over his smooth skin, slightly moist with sweat. You grasped his sides as he moved down. Mino stopped suddenly, red in the face. You blinked drowsily for a moment before realizing why. “Ticklish?” you questioned. He didn’t move. A grin spread across your face and you attacked his sides with your fingers, gaining the upper hand easily as he squirmed. You perched above him on the bed, your skirt was hiked up again and you straddled Mino’s midsection, barely brushing against him. You could feel his heat through your panties and you felt like drooling as he propped himself up on his elbows to kiss you. He shifted to lean on one arm as his hand rested on your thigh, his thumb moving gently back and forth, slowly pushing harder as his tongue slipped into your mouth. You writhed above him, feeling a deep ache of want as you shifted over Mino’s stiffening member and you felt yourself become wet. His eyes darkened as he watched your face. You reached between the two of you to palm him. He pushed your hand out of the way and bucked beneath you, grinding into you through the thin material of your lace panties.

You were airborne for a split second as he flipped you, covering your body with his own, grinding with more urgent need. He pulled at your dress and you heard a rip, the thin material split all the way up the left side and he tossed the shreds away. His warm flesh molded against yours and you reveled in the way his muscles moved under his skin. Your head was swimming both from alcohol and from the heady, sex fueled atmosphere. Your panties didn’t last long. Mino’s fingers grazed over your clit and you gasped, he rubbed your own wetness across your folds as you moved beneath him. Your body was open to him, completely exposed and the rough feeling of his pants against your skin was maddening. You tugged at them frantically and sighed as you heard him pull down his zipper. Contact was briefly broken as he shed his pants, but you were soon a tangle of legs. He had gone commando. His tip nudged against your opening and you bucked beneath him, gasping audibly. He stopped suddenly, leaving you mewling for more contact. “Are you sure you want this?” You nodded, but he wouldn’t take that for an answer. His fingers were inching closer to your need and you were barely coherent, “Yes…Oh, YES” You said as they hit their mark. You pulled him closer by the neck to kiss him and without warning he was inside of you. You arched your back, startled for a second as your body stretched to accommodate his wide girth. It was a good kind of soreness that overtook you. He slowed, but did not stop moving as he found his rhythm. It was slow, but not tortuously so. His arms were tight by your sides; you could feel the strength in his arms and thighs with every stroke as you met his pace. He had you unwound and you hadn’t even had time to realize it. Your head swirled as you felt the tension in your body building relentlessly. He wasn’t letting you catch yourself; you came and then you came again. You shrieked in pleasure and your nails cut furrows into his back as he continued to ride you. You brought your ankles up to lace together behind his back as he moved deeper into you, his thrusts more jagged. Both of you were grunting and you could feel every movement. He stopped suddenly, grunting louder, pushing as deep as possible into you as he came. He continued to thrust minimally for a few short moments and nearly toppled over on to you. He caught himself, and the sweat dripped from him onto your own damp self. It should’ve been gross but it was an intense experience. He was still within you and you felt him twitch as your walls experience the aftershocks of orgasm. He leaned his forehead on your own and stopped to just look at you. “God, you are so beautiful.” You didn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed. “So are you.” He laughed breathily and collapsed on top of you. He slid slowly out of you and you mewled at the loss of feeling full.

He moved to curl around you with his body as you both turned to your side. You shivered as goosebumps over took you as your skin cooled and he lazily tugged a blanket over both of you. You could feel the aftermath of your endeavors on your thigh, but were too worn out to care. The alcohol had worn off and you blinked sleepily; sated. You both fell asleep quickly; you had a feeling that you would not be alone when you awoke. The thought made you smile.


End file.
